Vous êtes l'amour de ma vie, Mimi
by TheYellowSkittle
Summary: With school ending, the DigiDestined decide to go on a vacation. But, much to their surprise drama, heartbreak, and maybe even death may happen on this vacation. Vote for Michi or Mimato. Sorry for the corny title!
1. Vacation Time

_Vous êtes l'amour de ma vie, Mimi _

**Summary**: With school ending, the Digi-Destined decide to go on a vacation. But, much to their surprise- drama, heartbreak, and maybe even death may happen on this vacation.

Vote for Michi or Mimato.

**Disclaimer**: As much as I wish I did, I _**do not **_own Digimon™ or any of its characters. The title will be explained later on in the story. Please don't try to translate it on a translator, because that doesn't give my exact words

_Thoughts _are written in italics.

Ages:

Mimi: 16

Matt: 17

Tai: 17

Sora: 17

T.K: 14

Kari: 14

With that stuff being said; ON WITH THE STORY:D

And also, I'm using Taichi cause it sounds better than Tai XD!

_**Chapter 1** _

_Vacation Time _

"Mimi, it isn't going to fit," Sora blandly commented as she read a magazine. Mimi jumped down on her suitcase, determined to make it close.

"I need all this stuff though!" She sighed.

"You already have four whole suitcases! How much more do you need!" A bewildered

Sora commented as Mimi went on with a whole list.

It was Summer Break and the gang was going to the beach for a week. They had been planning the trip for weeks now, and couldn't wait to get out to the ocean.

After Sora had left for the night, Mimi plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Eeee! I can't wait!" She squealed and turned onto her stomach.

She rested her head on her hands and thumbed through the fashion magazine that Sora was reading.

_"Hehe, she needs the help."_ Mimi giggled.

Sora was her friend, but that didn't stop Mimi from continuously trying to give her makeovers. Mimi's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Meems!" A boyish voice came from the other line. Mimi's eyes lit up and she sat up.

"Hey, Taichi! What's up?"

"Uh... well… I was wondering if you… err… never mind,"

"What is it, Taichi?" Mimi fondly asked before receiving a dial tone in return. "Oh my god! What a dick!" She furrowed her eyebrows and laid down.

She fell asleep and dreamt of a certain some one.

That morning, Mimi eagerly awoke. She took a shower and brushed her teeth.

"Beach time!" She exclaimed. She got dressed and went on the computer to check her mail.

A few hours later, Mimi heard a honk. "Yay! Time to go!"

She walked out the door and saw Matt waiting in his jeep with T.K. She walked over to the jeep and leaned on the side.

"I need help with my suitcases." She giggled.

"Jeez, did you over-pack again, Mimi?" Matt sighed as he got out of the car.

"C'mon, T.K, knowing Mimi, there's probably about ten of them." Mimi glared to that remark as she climbed into the jeep.

Matt and T.K eventually dragged her suitcases out of the house and put them in the jeep.

"Where are Taichi, Sora, and Kari?" Mimi asked as Matt started the car.

"Tai's driving Sora and Kari, so we aren't cramped in here." He stated and drove off.

Mimi smiled and much to the surprise of Matt, laid her hand on his. She turned her head and stared out of the window. He held her hand in his own while T.K smirked in the back of the car.

The car sped off into the horizon. They would soon be at the beach and in for many surprises.

* * *

Mimi: That was corny! 

TYS: Hey, shaddup or I'll kick you out of the story!

Mimi: You can't! Cause it's about me, you dumbass!

TYS: W-Well, whatever!

I'm sorry that it was soo short! It'll get better and longer, I promise! I haven't written in forever. Hope you liked the first chapter!

R&R!

TYS


	2. Moving In

_Vous êtes l'amour de ma vie, Mimi_

_Chapter 2_

_Moving In_

The jeep parked on the side of the road, above the beach. Mimi stepped out of the car, stretched her arms, and ran off down to the beach. She ran up to a beach house and unlocked the door and went inside. With that, she shut the door, leaving Matt and T.K to get her suitcases. They got out and retrieved her bags from the trunk of the car. Matt recalled the episode in the car and smirked to himself.

"Matt, get your head out of the clouds and help me!" T.K screeched at his brother.

"Oh, sorry, man." Matt apologized.

He took the two bags that T.K. was holding and took them to the porch of the beach house.

"Matt! You should totally check this house out! It's** beautiful**!" Mimi called from a window, stars in her eyes.

"I would, but we're stuck with your bags." Matt nonchalantly said.

Mimi glared and playfully slammed the window shut, but of course, not before sticking her tongue out at Matt.

"_I love it when she does that."_ Matt shook his head.

He walked back to the car and took two more suitcases, leaving T.K with the other one. T.K hated it when Matt treated him like a weakling, always leaving him with the light stuff and whatnot.

Once Matt and T.K got all the luggage into the house, they explored with Mimi. She was right; this place was huge and gorgeous.

"Way better than my apartment." Matt said.

The house had three floors; including the attic, the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, and a downstairs bathroom. The all branched out from the massive main hallway. Also connected to the hallway, was a wooden staircase that lead up to an open game-room and a hallway. The hallway had a narrow staircase that led up to the attic. It also had five doors, four of led to bedrooms. The fifth door led to a master bathroom.

It was a whole hour before Taichi, Sora, and Kari arrived at the house. They walked through the door carrying their luggage. Matt, Mimi, and T.K were sitting on the couch when they arrived.

"Hey, what took ya guys?" Matt asked, not taking his gaze off the T.V.

"Kari left her suitcase at home." Taichi said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

While Matt, Taichi and T.K talked, Mimi took the girls on a tour of the house.

Later that night, the gang tried to decide on who would have what rooms. They decided that Taichi and Kari would room together, because their siblings; the same for Matt and T.K. Mimi and Sora both got their own rooms. Though, Mimi whined because she didn't get the biggest room.

That night they also had a bonfire. T.K and Kari fell asleep in the sand living the older kids to talk.

"This is going to be the greatest week, ever!" Mimi squealed, wrapping her blanket tighter around her. Despite being on the beach, it was very chilly.

"Y'know what we should do?" Matt said with a smirk on his face. "I know some people around here. We should have a party."

"Sweet!" Taichi said with a massive grin on his face.

"I dunno, guys. That might not be the best idea ever…" A worried Sora said.

"Ah, stop worrying so much, Sora." Matt said taking a sip of the soda he had. "It'll be a blast!" He smirked and looked over at Mimi.

She had fallen asleep. "I'll be right back guys, I'm gonna take Mimi up to her room."

Matt walked over to Mimi and scooped her up in his arms. He waved at Taichi and Sora and went into the house.

_**Taichi's POV**_

A pang of jealousy swept through my body. Why him? Why does she like him so much? I love her. Why can't she feel the same about me?

"Are you alright, Tai?" Sora asked me. She was always butting into my business! But, her advice helps, so I guess it's alright.

"Sora, what's wrong with me? Why doesn't she like me?" I asked. Besides Kari, Sora was the only who knew I liked Mimi.

"I dunno, Tai, I really don't. You're an awesome guy, she'd be crazy not to like you." She smiled and I weakly did the same.

We sat in silence for awhile, drinking our sodas and feeding the bonfire. I **will** win her over. For once in his life, Yamato Matthew Ishida will not get the girl.

_**Matt's POV**_

I carefully put Mimi in her bed.

"She's so gorgeous." I said to myself while I admired her.

I sat down at the bottom of the bed and stared at her. The party's gonna be great, I'll dance with Mimi and have an awesome time. I smiled to myself and walked out of the room.

* * *

Okay! We're getting more into the story! Woohoooo! Mmkayyyy sorry about the lack of speech the minor characters have, I'll try to get them more into the story. Sorry that this chapter is short too . ! I'm trying to make them as long as I cann!

R&R please!

TYS


	3. Bye Bye Takari

This chapter is rated **PG-13** for a make-out scene and language. I don't think the language really bothers anyone though, but, if it does feel free to tell me and I'll change the rating of the actual story.

_Vous êtes l'amour de ma vie, Mimi_

_Chapter 3_

_Bye-Bye Takari_

That morning everyone was all smiles. Matt and Taichi were busy telling Kari and T.K about the party.

"Are we allowed to come?" Kari asked with a big smile. T.K also had a massive grin on his face.

"I dunno, guys." Taichi frowned. "It might be a little crazy." Matt added.

"C'mon, Matt! Please?" T.K pleaded.

"Fiiine." Matt and Taichi both sighed.

Kari and T.K smiled and started jumping around. They sang 'We're going to a party!' over and over again, while Matt and Taichi pondered if they made the right decision.

Meanwhile, Mimi and Sora were out shopping for clothes for the party.

"Y'know, Mimi, Taichi really likes you." Sora mumbled while she thumbed through a rack of shirts.

Mimi's eyes widened, "Really? I thought he liked you." Mimi said, while she ran her hand through her hair.

"Nope, we were talking last night when you fell asleep." Sora coldly said. She glared to herself.

"_She's so selfish; she doesn't care about anyone but herself!"_ A glaring Sora thought.

Mimi stopped looking at skirts and looked over at Sora, "You alright?" She asked, noticing Sora's glare.

"Err, yeah, I'm fine."

Mimi looked away with a worried face. Sora was acting really weird and she had no clue why.

Matt and Taichi decided to go out and tell Matt's friends about the party, leaving Kari and T.K alone. They were sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Hey, Kari…" T.K nervously twiddled his thumbs.

"Yah?" Kari responded, not taking her gaze off the T.V.

"Have you… err… ever… kissed someone?" T.K blushed. This got Kari's attention. She looked over at T.K with a red face.

"N-No…" She immediately turned her head.

T.K leaned over and kissed Kari on her cheek. Kari turned to T.K with a cherry-colored face. She smirked and pushed T.K down on the couch. Getting on top of him, she locked lips with him. Kari sat up on his stomach, when Matt and Tai came through the door.

"KARI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Taichi fumed.

He ran over to Kari and whipped her off T.K.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING!" An equally angry Matt yelled.

Taichi stomped over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Kari said with tears pouring out of her eyes. T.K was sitting up on the couch with his face buried in his hands. He was obviously embarrassed.

"Hey, Mom. I'm sending Kari home. She's… uh… doing some stuff she shouldn't. Alright, love you too." Tai hung up the phone.

"TAI! I DON'T WANNA GO HOME! I'M PERFECTLY OLD ENOUGH TO KISS!" A now bawling Kari screamed.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT KARI! IF WE HADN'T COME WHEN WE DID, YOU TWO MIGHT HAVE HAD SEX!"

"I'm gonna send you home to, T.K" Matt firmly said. T.K just nodded.

"TAICHI KAMIYA, I HATE YOU!" Kari shrieked.

Tai stopped dead in his tracks. It was the first time Kari ever said that she hated him. He was doing the right thing… right?

A half an hour later, T.K and Kari had their bags packed and got on the bus to go home. Tai and Matt waved, but didn't receive an answer. After the bus drove off, Tai looked at the ground.

"You still sore about the thing Kari said?" A concerned Matt asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it's the first time she ever said that to me." Tai ran his hands through his bushy hair.

"She was caught in the moment, man."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Taichi smiled. Matt was a great friend, despite liking the same girl as he did.

A little while later, Mimi and Sora came home from shopping; carrying about three bags each. Matt and Tai told them the story.

"Wow, I wouldn't expect them to do that." A bewildered Sora said, "They just seem too young."

"That's exactly what I said!" Tai exclaimed, glad someone understood him.

"Jeez, that must been hard on you both." Mimi sincerely said. "Especially you, Taichi." She said and talked over to hug him.

_**Taichi's POV**_

I felt Mimi's silky smooth hands on the back of my neck. It just felt… so right. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I didn't ever wanna let go. It's like she belonged in my arms. I wished that it would last forever, but she pulled away.

"You alright, Tai?" Sora asked; butting into my business again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I glared at her inwardly.

I looked at Mimi and she smiled; her beautiful, angelic smile. I just wanted to kiss her. I looked over at Matt, he didn't seem too happy about the whole ordeal.

_**Matt's POV**_

My heart stung with jealousy. Stupid Tai, I deserve Mimi; not him. I should be the one she's hugging. I mean I've liked her since the Digital World. I guess I should have treated her better, but that's when we were kids! We're older now and we're practically best friends!

But maybe… maybe Taichi did deserve Mimi. He and she would be perfect together.

NO! Matt what are you talking about? You love Mimi with all your heart!

"Hey, Meems, where's my hug?" I said fake-joking.

"Awe, okay, Matt. You can have a hug too." She said. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I gladly accepted her hug and held her tightly in my arms. This is how it should be. Mimi and me; together forever.

_**Normal POV**_

Mimi broke the embrace and giggled.

"Happy now?" She smiled.

"Very." Matt answered back.

"You should be! You just got a hug from me, AND we're having a party tomorrow."

"I still don't think it's such a great idea." Sora put her two cents in.

"_I'm gonna ask Mimi to dance!" _Both Matt and Taichi were determined.

* * *

Yay! I finished the 4th chapter! Before I'm even able to put stories on the board! Darn three day waiting thing. Sorry about making Kari and T.K leave, I didn't think they played that great a role in the story.

This chapter really accentuates the love both Tai and Matt have for Mimi! The next chapter will focus around the party, and have lots more drama.

And also, something quite terrible is gonna happen to someonneeeee, but I dun wanna spoil anything!

R&R please!

TYS


	4. GoodByes

Wow, JyouraKoumi actually didn't flame me. But, I will tell you this- the fic **_will never be_** a Sorato or Taiora. I do not believe Sora deserves either one. After this fic I'm thinking about doing a Koumi, Daimi, or Takimi fic. Can you tell I love Mimi? X3

In other news, I was on youtube looking at Mimato and Michi AMVs and look what this girl said!

**SerenityV** (3 weeks ago)

Interesting with the last pic... I definitely see the Takari and Kenyako. What's this? Sorato and maybe even a little Mimi and Koushiro action! How Ironic**... Interesting how all of the Mimato pics were fan-drawn. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Bitch! I'll kill her >:O! **

Enough of my rants! On with the story!

A terrible thing will happen to a character in this chapter. Be prepared to be sad.

The winner of Mimi's love and the translation of the title will be revealed as well.

The translation of the title will be in bold and italicized.

_Vous êtes l'amour de ma vie, Mimi _

_Chapter 4 _

_Good-Byes _

__

__

It was the morning of the party and the gang was putting up the decorations. It was kind of lonely in the house without Kari and T.K, but the teens didn't let that bother them. The party was coming up in a few hours and they were psyched. Matt and Taichi both came close to asking Mimi to dance with them at the party, but were either interrupted or Mimi was interrupted. Their hopes were getting crushed when Matt finally saw the perfect chance.

**_Matt's POV _**

**__**

Mimi was finally alone. She was outside walking on the beach while Tai and Sora finished putting streamers up. I ran to catch up with her. This was my chance; I **_will_** ask Mimi to the party.

**__**

"Meems! Wait up!" I called to her. She turned around and smiled at me.

I love her smile. It brightens my day. I want to spend my life with Mimi.

"Yeah, Matt?" She said, obviously annoyed that I haven't said anything for a few minutes.

"Oh, yeah. Uh… Mimi, will you be my date to the party?" I asked. To my surprise, I was really calm about the whole thing. I was expecting myself to be stuttering and sweating!

"R-Really, Matt! You wanna go with me!" Mimi asked. I was expecting her to say that!

"Well, yeah, Meems. I really like you." I said, unbelievably calm still.

"You do!" Her eyes widened. Jeez, I knew she was kinda ditzy, but still!

Before I knew it, Mimi jumped into my arms and hugged me.

"Of course I will, Matt!"

My heart dropped. I was officially the happiest man alive. Life couldn't get any better! But … little did I know that I was right. Life would turn into a living hell. But, let's not think about that. Mimi just said yes! I tightly hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

The time for the party came fast, I was glad though. Mimi was mine; there was no way anyone would ruin that… At least I thought so.

**_PARTY _**

**__**

People started arriving at the party around 10:00pm. There was music playing, and some people even brought a keg. Everything was going the way Matt planned, much to the disliking of Taichi. Mimi and Matt danced together all through the night. Mimi danced with Tai once, too.

Sora had begun to grow jealous of Mimi. She, unnoticed to everyone else, fancied Matt. It began when they were kids. He was just so rebellious, he was her polar opposite, but she found herself falling for him. To make matters worse, even Taichi liked her! But, Sora did something that would hurt Mimi terribly.

**_Sora's POV _**

**__**

Matt and Mimi were leaning against a wall, saying sweet nothings to each other. It made me sick, it seriously did. Why does she get him? I mean, she's a ditz and he's smarter than he lets on. I know him more than she does.

But, I saw an opening to have a talk with him. Mimi had gone to the bathroom; to put on more lip-gloss, most likely. I walked over to him and confronted him.

**_Normal POV _**

**__**

Sora walked over to Matt and confessed.

"M-Matt, I… love you…" She looked down at her feet.

"Sora…" Matt answered. His voice was caring and understanding. But, he didn't feel the same way about her.

"I'm sorry… Matt. I had to tell you though!" She yelled with tears pouring out of her eyes. This caused many people to stare at them.

"Sora… I'm sorry, I don't-" Before he had a chance to finish, Sora's lips were pressed against his own.

Matt's eyes widened and his arms limply hung on his side. He was to surprised to react, but he should have because Mimi rounded the bend.

"Alright… I'm done.." Her voice faded when she saw Matt and Sora. "H-how could… you?" She whispered. Her eyes glazed over and tears formed.

Matt broke away from the kiss and pushed Sora away. "Mimi! It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Matt pleaded.

Taichi was standing close by, he couldn't believe Matt would do that; hurt **his** Mimi.

"You… BASTARD!" A sobbing Mimi screamed. She bolted out the door with her head buried in her hands.

"MIMI!" Both Matt and Taichi screamed. They both ran out of the house after Mimi. The party-goers and Sora were all stunned. Way to end a party, huh?

"Mimi, come back here, please!" Taichi pleaded.

"Mimi! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" Matt screamed. They were still chasing after Mimi when they heard something.

BEEEEPPP!

It turns out that Mimi had run out onto the road without noticing it. The SUV came zooming down the road.

"MIMIII!" Both Matt and Taichi screamed. Tears poured out of their eyes as they screamed. They were paralyzed with fear, they couldn't move.

Mimi stood in fear, a deer in the headlights. Her body wouldn't move, her heart raced and a single tear escaped through her puffy red eyes. It seemed like it was going in slow motion.

The SUV attempted to serve, but all it ended up doing was turning its direction, hitting Mimi with its back end. The impact was so great that Mimi was launched backward. She hit the asphalt. Her eyes were still open. Tears rolled down her face.

Taichi and Matt finally regained their composure. They were in shock and awe when they ran over to Mimi. The driver of the SUV also got out of the car and called 911.

"MIMI! MIMI, CAN YOU HEAR US?" Matt shouted. Tears were pouring from his face. The girl he loved was dying. There was a pool of blood under her head. It was a miracle that she was still alive, though it may not be for long.

"Mimi, please… don't die. I… we… love you…" Taichi whispered between sobs.

Mimi managed a smile. Even when she hurts, she smiles. Mimi was a true angel.

"I love… you… Matt…" Mimi choked out.

"Mimi, please! Don't talk!" Taichi sobbed.

"Mimi…" Matt buried his face in his hands. "**_You're the love of my life, Mimi_**…"

Okaaay! The next chapter is that last one and it's the epilogue. I'm sorry this story was so short! My next story's will be longer, hopefully.

Poor Mimi. I cried when I wrote this. T-T! Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the epilogue and my next story. It will be either a Michi, Mimato, Koumi, Takimi, or Daimi

There's also a point I wanna bring up:

Mimi is my fave char, so I don't really care who's she's paired with. As long as her pairing is in loooove with her. If you feel the same check out this AMV!

http/ free to vote on what my next pairing should be! Something with Mimi of course!


End file.
